villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Squidward (Narmak)
Squidward Tentacles is the secondary antagonist of the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkL4CjckRZ0 SpongeBob SquarePants Anime OP] YouTube animation by Narmak and its sequel. Based off the character from the popular Nickelodeon cartoon, this Squidward was originally an employee of the Krusty Krab and friend of SpongeBob until he defected over to the Chum Bucket and began opposing the Krusty Krab. History ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime - OP 1'' Squidward is shown to have at first been an employee of the Krusty Krab and a good friend (and possibly lover) of SpongeBob. However, for an unknown reason, Squidward quit his job at the Krusty Krab and signed a contract to join the Chum Bucket, leaving Mr. Krabs a mocking note in the process. He was later injected by Plankton with the Chum Bucket serum, granting him super strength and other new abilities. Squidward then heads to the Krusty Krab to settle his score with the Krusty Krew. He fights Sandy and Patrick Star, cutting off the arm of the former and decapitating and killing the latter. SpongeBob then arrives just in time to see his best friend being killed, causing him to fly into a rage at Squidward. ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime - OP 2'' Squidward reappears in the animation's sequel, where he is depicted as a commander in Plankton's forces. He challenges SpongeBob to a rematch. SpongeBob agrees and injects himself with the Krusty Krab secret formula to gain more power. The two then have an intense fight at Jellyfish fields. Squidward manages to gain the upper hand and overpower SpongeBob but before he can defeat him, the spirit of Patrick Star appears to give SpongeBob the strength he needs to take on Squidward. Unfazed, Squidward sprouts two more tentacles from his back before he and SpongeBob charge at each other to duel again. The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime - OP 3 Squidward reappears in the third opening, where it is hinted that his turn from the Krusty Krew might have been motivated in part due to jealousy over SpongeBob receiving "Employee of the Month" so many times in a row over him and because SpongeBob became a couple with Sandy. Towards the end of the animation, he is seen fighting a mysterious hooded figure (hinted to be Patrick revived through unknown means), who chops both his arms off. Gallery Squidward v. Spongebob.png|Squidward facing off against SpongeBob. Squidward chumified.png|Squidward after developing chum powers. Squidward Pre-chum.png|Squidward before being injected with chum. Squidward chum serum.png|Squidward being injected by Plankton with the chum serum. Chum Army.png|Squidward with Plankton's robot army. Squidward chumbucket contract signed.png|Squidward's signature on a chum bucket employee contract. Squidward note to Krabs.png|Squidward's note to Krabs after quitting. Squidward blushing.png|Squidward blushing in one of SpongeBob's flashbacks. Squidward stare.png|Squidward staring. Spongebob Anime Villains.png|Squidward on the side of the villains in OP 3. Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Rivals Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anime Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Traitor Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mutated Category:Enforcer Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Neutral Evil Category:Zombies